


#79: “You tackled a guy off a motorcycle. You need to calm down.”

by thebatmandiaries



Series: DC one shots/tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Jason talks with Damian.





	#79: “You tackled a guy off a motorcycle. You need to calm down.”

**Author's Note:**

> [orginally posted here](https://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/post/185820966154/for-your-prompt-list-79-this-is-the-same-person)

Jason raised an eyebrow at Damian. The man was laying on the side of the road moaning in pain, the motorcycle he was riding laying discarded a few feet ahead of him.

“You tackled a guy off a motorcycle. You need to calm down.” Jason said.

 

“I will do no such thing Todd.” Damian says, scowling.

 

“Okay, whatever you say, demon spawn.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“He was getting away, and we needed to detain him. This was the quickest way to do that.” Damian looked away.

 

He frowned. Damian was favouring his left side, and he could tell he was in pain from the  _very_  brief flashes of pain that ran across Damian’s face.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He said scrutinizing Damian tightly.

 

The kid didn’t look okay. He actually looked more pale. He was…wavering? He realized what was going to happen, and ran forward to catch him before he hit the floor.

 

He saw the blood seeping out of the right side of him and he shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell me you had an injury to your side? Jumping in on that guy did not do you any favours.”

 

“Couldn’t be compromised.” Damian muttered.

 

“I hate to break it to you, but you have been  _very_  compromised.”

 

Damian didn’t say anything and Jason sighed.

 

_Back to the bat cave, my favorite place in the world._

 

Jason sighed again,  _the things I do for this family._

 

 


End file.
